Gung-Ho
Gung-Ho is described as the most craziest and scariest jarhead to come out from Parris Island. His esprit-de-corps attitude is infectious especially when he gets out and fights Cobra forces head on, man-to-man. Born on the bayou, Gung-Ho was part of a large Cajun clan. He earned the reputation as a tough brawler and knife-fighter in New Orleans. He joined the Marines at age 18 and graduated top of class in Parris Island. A proud Marine through-and-through, he isn't shy about exhibiting that huge USMC tattoo on his chest. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Gung-Ho was born on the bayou to a big Cajun clan. His long list of siblings included his young sister who was a child model. Gung-Ho was a tough kid and later became known as a fierce brawler and knife-fighter in New Orleans. He joined the Marines at age 18, and graduated top-of-class from Parris Island. He went through additional training in Recondo School, Airborne School and Marine Ordinance School. When the Army's G.I. Joe team was expanded to include members from other branches of the armed forces, Gung-Ho was one of the first new additions. On his first mission he was sent to Alaska to help a team of Joes prevent Cobra from poisoning the Alaskan oil pipeline. His new teammates didn't know what to make of this new Joe who went around bare-chested in the frozen wilderness and spoke with an on-again, off-again Cajun accent. He soon gained their respect after proving himself a tough, brave (and just a bit crazy) fighter, charging into a group of Cobra troops and single-handedly besting them. Gung-Ho quickly became one of the team's most prominent members. He traveled to the small nation of Sierra Gordo, where he and a team of Joes ran afoul of a team of Cobras led by Dr. Venom and the Baroness. The Joes were nearly killed when the Baroness bombed the boat they were traveling in, and then destroyed an island bunker. It was believed the blast killed Snake-Eyes and the Joes went on without him. Gung-Ho snuck his way into a local radio station after hitching a ride in the back of a pig-herder's truck. He managed to persuade the station owner to let him radio Joe HQ for help. The team was soon extracted after a brief firefight. Gung-Ho participated in many more missions, including fending off an attack on Washington, DC, and defending the Pit against a Cobra army. Gung-Ho became known for his great strength after, among other things, tearing the door off a sportscar (a "Cobra", of course) and pounding a support beam into place with his bare fists to stop a ceiling from collapsing. He was later injured by the Cobra agent Storm Shadow, when the ninja helped Cobra Commander escape from atop a mountain plateau where he was being held prisoner. As everyone expected, Gung-Ho recovered quickly and was back on duty. Later, he and several Joes fought a group of undercover Crimson Guardsmen at the Arbco Brothers Circus in Staten Island. Gung-Ho again returned to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue American scientist Dr. Adele Burkhart. Teaming with Recondo and a group of native Tucaro tribesman, the mission succeeded after a firefight in the jungle. Immediately after the mission, the team traveled to the Gulf of Mexico where they joined a larger group of Joes in attempting to force Cobra off a newly-created island. The Joes fought a fierce battle, but were stopped short of victory when Cobra Island gained sovereignty thanks to Cobra's ambassadors. When Zartan infiltrated the Pit, the Joes had difficulty finding the master of disguise, who could change his appearance in seconds. During the search, Gung-Ho encountered Zartan in the guise of Duke. Gung-Ho realized he wasn't the real Duke when referred to him as "soldier." After chasing Zartan through the Pit's ventilation ducts, Gung-Ho fought the Cobra agent, who then assumed Gung-Ho's appearance to confuse the other Joes. Sergeant Slaughter punched out Zartan without knowing for certain which Gung-Ho was which. Both Gung-Ho and the Sarge were lucky Slaughter correctly chose Zartan to hit. Soon after Zartan's capture, the Joe team invaded the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. Gung-Ho was part of the security team during the massive operation. Gung-Ho was one of the first Joes on Cobra Island during the Cobra Island civil war. He was part of the recon team that took over the control tower at Cobra's airfield. This allowed a Joe landing force to arrive, starting a major campaign in which nearly the entire G.I. Joe team fought. When the operation failed, corrupt officers at the Pentagon charge covered up their involvement and claimed Generals Hawk and Hollingsworth acted without authorization. Gung-Ho and most of the team was placed under arrest, but were freed when the remaining members of the team freed Hawk and exposed the corrupt Generals. In 1993, Gung-Ho founded the Mega Marines, and was given special Bio-Armor, a breakthrough in bio-mechanical armament. For the next several years, Gung-Ho served the Joes and remained one of their most valued members. When Cobra Commander attacked Joe headquarters in Utah, Gung-Ho was on the front line, fighting off waves of Battle Android Troopers with many other Joes. He sustained minor injuries in the battle, but Cobra's invasion was a failure. In his years on the team Gung-Ho was one of the Joes' fiercest fighters, but he retained a good sense of humor and was always a loyal friend to his teammates. Gung-Ho remained on the Joe team until it was disbanded in 1994. Shortly after the Joe team was shut down, Gung-Ho joined Duke's team in tracking Cobra Agents. MUX History: Gung-Ho was reinstated with the rest of the team in 1997. Along with Stalker and Scarlett, Gung-Ho is one of the Main Field Commanders for the Joe Strike Teams. He leads the Charlie Team. In 2011, Gung-Ho was assigned as one of the leaders of the strike force targeting the Decepticons' Antarctic weapons platform. Later he was assigned to help lead the Joe team in Frusenland, especially after Flint was badly injured, but as of 2015 was brought back to the Pit and assigned to Strike Team Alpha along with Rock-N-Roll, Zap, Roadblock, Torpedo, Lady Jaye, Dial-Tone, Shockblast, Mutt, Wild Bill, Payload and Shipwreck. They lead a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. In 2016 Gung-Ho was instrumental in the rescue of the crew of the Aden Explorer off the coast of Africa. OOC Notes Gung-Ho leads the Charlie Strike Team of the Joes. : ;Origin of the phrase 'gung-ho' introduced as a training slogan in 1942 by U.S. Marine officer Evans F. Carlson (1896–1947), from the Chinese phrase "gōng hé," the abbreviated name of the Chinese Industrial Cooperative Society, taken by a literal translation as “work together.” Both the Mega Marines and the Steel Brigade report to Gung-Ho. Logs 2016 * May 5 - "Pirates!" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Seizing the Bridge" - G.I. Joe attempts to seize the bridge of the Aden Explorer. * May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. * October 03 - "Boxing Casey" - Dr. Arkeville is prepped for his cell. * November 10 - "New Pit III" - Joe Colton shows off the new version of Pit III. Players Gung-Ho is currently available for application. In the meantime he is temped by Bzero. He was @emitted by User:Bzero and User:Spikewitwicky for "Boxing Casey". Gallery gung3.gif gungho3.gif gung1.jpg gung4.jpg gung5.gif gung6.jpg gung7.jpg gung8.jpg gung9.jpg Gung-ho11.jpg gung-ho12.jpg gunny.jpg|R. Lee Emery... A Real Life Gung-Ho. Hoo-Rah Marine! Preferred Vehicles * Assault Quad (2002) References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com * dictionary.reference.com Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Gung-Ho is a General and in charge of the Marine contingent of G.I. Joe. Category:1983/Introductions Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cold Weather operatives Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Artillery Category:GI Joe Command Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Mega Marines Category:Night Force category:Strike Team Alpha Category:US Marines